What The Heart Wants
by TabbyLover
Summary: "Lock the door Tony." Ziva turned around to glare directly, seductively into Tony's eyes, not trusting the mirror to fully convey her expression. "Tell me, why should I lock the door, Zee-vah?" Ziva's belly did a flip. Beta Reader Tiffany331
1. In The Ladies Room

**What The Heart Wants**

**Chapter 1: **In the Ladies' Room?

What had driven Ziva to this point in life? Every time she had given her heart to someone, they always ended up giving it back to her in tiny little pieces, so tiny that she could never put them back together. But now her heart was whole once more and she didn't even know why. Was it because she was selfishly in love, or was it because she knew that the special someone in her life was the one and he didn't even know it. How much longer would Ziva have to keep her feelings hidden in the closet?

Would she always have to carry this love and never be able to tell him of her feelings? She knew that it was forbidden to even to have these feelings, for the one her heart wanted was one of her partners. She had always loved him and yet she never had been able to tell him even though there had sometimes been moments when she thought that it might be time to let her feelings be known.

She was surrounded by the most amazing men and she trusted them with her life. Gibbs had been like a father figure to her, even more since her own father abandoned her to a fate worse than death in Somalia. And she waited, waited for even a small sliver of hope to keep her going. It was Gibbs, Tony, and McGee who had come to her rescue then, though none of them knew that she was alive then. It was then that Ziva first knew, though somehow she had always known, that she could not live without him, when he said those very words to her back in Somalia.

Yes, it was Tony DiNozzo. It had always been Tony. Never did her heart leap when she was around McGee, Gibbs, or even when she was with Rivkin. But it did when she was with Tony, and now she was sick and tired of pretending to play this game.

Sick and tired.

No more of feeling sick and tired, Ziva decided. But how to act upon her forbidden impulses? Did she just dare to tell him or should she just continue on pretending?

Could he have those feelings for her in return? Did his heart beat for her? Did he dream of her when he was asleep?

Or did his heart still belong to Jeanne? Even if it had been awhile since the ill-fated La Grenouille mission, and even though Jeanne had accused him of murder afterward, Tony had been different since then and she wondered if that could possibly be why.

Was there a way through that door, which had been closed off for a long time? Would Tony ever allow Ziva to take Jeanne's place in his heart? Or was it possible Caitlin Todd had been his real true love?

Ziva would never know if she kept on with these pathetic guessing games. She would know more if she were to open up to Tony, confessing her undying love for him and then wait to see if he would confess his own feelings in return.

"There you are."

Ziva raised her head, seeing reflected in the mirror of the ladies' room one of the sexiest men ever to walk on this planet, and boy, did her heart leap at the sight of him.

"Yes, here I am." Ziva doesn't turn to see him properly for she already knows what he looks like. He isn't wearing one of his suits today, as it was meant to be their day off but someone had decided to spoil their weekend plans by committing murder.

"Where else would I be if I were not in the squad room?"

"Gibbs wanted me to find you," Tony says. His amazing eyes locked onto Ziva's through the mirror and she wanted to tell him there and then, but there was still something holding her back.

"Case is closed and we all can go home to enjoy the rest of weekend."

"And what are your plans for the rest of weekend, if you do not mind me asking?" Ziva dared herself to prepare for what she knew she must inevitably say; she may as well say it any minute now. She didn't want to wait for the rest of her life waiting for Tony to take the hint.

"Surprising as it may sound to you, I don't have any plans for the weekend." Tony flashed her one of his spell-binding smiles and that was when Ziva couldn't take it anymore.

"Lock the door Tony." Ziva turned around to glare directly, seductively into Tony's eyes, not trusting the mirror to fully convey her expression.

"Tell me, why should I lock the door, Zee-vah?" Ziva's belly did a flip. It always did funny little things whenever she heard him tangling her name like that.

"Just do it." Ziva walked slowly over to where Tony was standing in the middle of ladies bathroom, provocatively undoing the buttons to her shirt. "Unless you want others to see these-" Ziva smiled wickedly once all of her buttons were loosed.

There Ziva stood, waiting for Tony to react. Waiting with her buttons undone, showing off her breasts for him to look at, to touch, and to drool over.

He did nothing.

She had never met a man before who had any problem with her naked body but now at his lack of movement she felt fear creeping in and beginning to take over her senses. Was her body not to Tony's liking? Was she not beautiful enough for him?

Then without warning, Tony reached behind himself and Ziva heard the lock clicking to a close. It seemed to lock out the entire world just so they could share this one moment.

"We wouldn't want the McGeek to accidentally stumble in here. He might hurt himself," Tony said, his hands running all over Ziva's body feverishly. "Never thought that I would be able to see these again."

"That was a long time ago, Tony. We hardly knew each other back then and we were only undercover, remember?" Ziva's mind went from pure lust one moment to completely serious and emotional the next. "I, too, never thought that I would be able to kiss you again."

"Then what are you waiting for, Agent David?" Tony's hands caressed Ziva's angelic face.

Their mouths became one in an instant, their bodies pressed tightly to each other without any sense of hesitation. Nothing had felt that good to either of them in a while and Ziva wondered what could have taken them so long to figure this out.

What they were doing was almost too good to be true, not to mention it felt natural.

Everything that had ever kept them apart, twisting their trust into something that neither of them wanted to reflect upon again, had brought them to this moment. They knew full well that they were breaking Gibbs' rules – but who give a damn now? They knew now that they would fight to keep their love, no matter what it would take.

"Wait. There is something else that I never thought I would be able to tell you. . . ."

Ziva reluctantly broke away from Tony's addictive mouth not only to catch a breath or two, but to gaze into his amazing eyes, which were glazed over with a rare emotion.

"Why the hell is this door locked?" A woman's voice dared to interrupt at that moment and now there was someone banging on the door, loud enough for the whole building to hear.

"Fix yourself up and I'll hide in this cubicle." Tony swiftly placed a chaste kiss upon her temple. "Now I have something to look forward to this weekend."

As Tony whispered in her ear, her body shivered under the pleasant feel of his breath tickling her skin.

Quickly Ziva buttoned up her shirt, smiling when she saw the mock hurt flashing through Tony's green eyes before he quickly went to hide in one of the cubicles.

Yes, they would have the rest of the weekend and then perhaps, when they were alone, Ziva would be able to tell him what she had been about to say before they were rudely interrupted.

"Sorry about that," Ziva said to Special Agent Sophia Winchester as she opened the door. "I had an accident and I was in such a hurry to close the door, not realizing I had locked the door as well before it was too late."

"That's all right, Ziva."

Sophia was a probie who had only just started that week, but already Ziva thought that she didn't like her. She could not miss the way Sophia constantly watched Tony with those soft brown eyes of hers.

Ziva was sure that Sophia meant well, but she still didn't like anyone else watching her man, and wasn't about to share Tony with this silly girl.

"I'll see you around then, Sophia." Ziva didn't realize that her tone of voice came off a little too cold.

Storming out of the room, she leaned against the wall, waiting for Tony to come out of his little hiding place. She didn't have to wait long.

"Is that how you treat all the newbies, Zi?"

There was Tony standing beside her, obviously restraining himself from touching her in public. Secretly Ziva wished he wouldn't; she didn't care if the whole world knew.

"Only that one," Ziva said irritably. Tony tried hard not laugh and pretty soon she too almost found herself laughing.

"Why? What is so wrong about little Sophia?" Tony leaned in closer to her.

"I do not like the way she looks at you," Ziva said through clenched teeth, though at the same time enjoying the feel of Tony's arm touching hers.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that other women find me attractive?" Tony teased her, as he took hold of the hand closest to his. "Now, we should go home."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

They both visibly jumped at the same time to find Gibbs glaring at them.

"You mind telling me what you were doing in the ladies room, DiNozzo?"

"I was there to tell Ziva that I can't live without her and that I love her, boss," Tony replied.

"If you hurt her, DiNozzo-"

"I won't, Boss." Tony's hand clutched Ziva's tightly, but not painfully. "I know better than to get a former assassin cross."

"Fine. Then go home."

Gibbs hadn't seen Tony or Ziva this truly happy in a long time and somehow they kind of reminded him of the way he and Shannon were, long ago.

A teary eyed Sophia Winchester shoved past them on the way out of the ladies' room, though nobody took any notice, except for Ziva.

**To Be Continued. . . . .**

* * *

**A/N:** All I wanna do is to say thanks to dear old Tiffany331 who was brave enough to fix up my mistakes and I now I present it to you for all of you to read. Do not hesitate to let me know if you find some mistakes that Tiff & I have missed, then my all means to me and I'll let her know. Enjoy.


	2. Rude Phone Call

**Chapter 2: Rude Phone Call**

Ziva felt Tony's eyes following her every movement. It wasn't until they finally reached her apartment door that Tony's eyes finally shifted away from her backside to lock onto Ziva's exotic brown eyes, the eyes that had captivated his imagination ever since he first met the Israeli. He searched them for reassurance, to be certain that Ziva really did want to be with him. To be with him, and no one else.

Gibbs may have given them his permission, but they still would have to keep their romance outside of the office and off the field. Tony understood that.

But there was something lurking deep behind Ziva's captivating eyes, which made Tony a little afraid. Afraid that Ziva might only want this for just the one night, rather than actually caring for him as he cared for her. Ziva had certainly had her fair share of heartaches. Well, they both had, really.

But, there had been so many men in Ziva's life that made her what she was today, and lately Tony was afraid of Ziva having some kind of relationship with Damon Werth. He had seen the way that Ziva looked at Werth when she met him again, and also the way that Werth watched Ziva in return.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva's voice brought Tony back from his short reverie and his fears of Ziva rejecting him by tomorrow.

"What are my thoughts to you?" Tony snapped uncharacteristically back.

Ziva's beautiful face became unreadable as she studied Tony, wondering what could have caused him to snap at her so. This was new to him, but it was new to her too, and it wasn't like him to act so angry for no good reason. But still she invited Tony inside her home, mostly so her neighbours wouldn't overhear or gawk at them.

"Sometimes I wonder, Tony. I wonder why I feel this way towards someone like you." Ziva didn't quite understand where this conversation was coming from, but she decided she might as well say it now. "But I do care about you, Tony. Whether you like it or not, you know it was only a matter of time before we committed ourselves in some kind of a relationship. I want to be a part of your life and I know that you want to be a part of my life as well."

She paused so she could take a breath and think of what to say next. Should she tell him now or should she wait a little while longer? Now that they were finally together, maybe she should give it a shot, she thought.

As she thought, Tony took in his surroundings. He noticed Ziva's meager belongings. She was slowly replacing the things that had been destroyed so that she could make her home livable and warm for guests. In a lot of ways her place symbolized the way Ziva was getting her life back together, after the events that had torn them apart for four months. Tony could really see the struggle Ziva was still facing. Should he be the one to give her some fresh hope and another good reason to live?

He loved her, not Jeanne and definitely not Kate (God rest her soul). Somehow it had always been Ziva. Tony knew now that Jeanne was just an idea of what love really felt like and what it meant to be truly wanted, appreciated and needed.

Turning around to find Ziva's back to him, Tony saw that she was looking out of the kitchen window. He walked up to her, standing behind the one person who he truly loved, even if it had taken him this long to realize it. And then he said it.

"I love you, Ziva."

He placed a hand on her slim shoulder, enjoying the feel of her skin under his hand.

Very slowly Ziva turned around to gaze deeply into the pair of the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

_Why did I ever say that I found McGee more attractive? _Ziva thought. _Even if I was only teasing. Tony is definitely much more attractive than McGee._

Tony lifted up his hand, as Ziva turned, and replaced his hand, not on her shoulder, but on one of her cheeks. He felt the warmth of her face under the coolness of his fingers as she spoke.

"Then kiss me." It was definitely not a request, but a statement.

Slowly and deliberately, Tony placed his other hand on the dark locks falling across Ziva's beautiful face, enjoying the silkiness and smoothness of her wavy hair as he ran his fingers lovingly through her tresses.

Her eyelids begin to flutter closed as Tony's lips finally caressed her own.

The kissing grew stronger and deeper, until soon their passion took hold of them both, leading them to a place closer then heaven. They took their time exploring each other's bodies with their hands, fingers, lips, and everything else, both wanting to remember this moment for a very long time to come.

**-NCIS-**

Ziva couldn't remember ever she had feeling this happy before and she wondered if Tony could really be the one for her. She stroked her hand lovingly through his messy hair, as his head rested upon her breast and shoulder.

Their first time was full of lust, passion, want, need, desire, and most of all, love.

Could it be that love which was making Ziva feel so happy ever since she had woken up, feeling the sun warming up her bedroom and her skin? Not once had she been able to stop smiling or even stop herself from feeling Tony all over as he slept.

It seemed like nothing could stop the feeling Ziva was feeling right now. Nobody would dare to step in to break them apart, to ruin this finally happy union.

Gibbs had even given them his permission, and Ziva had seen a rare smile, which looked more like a grimace from the lack of usage, tugging at his lips as he did so. He was happy for them and that was enough for her to be content with.

"What are you smiling about?" Tony's voice cut through Ziva's memory, forcing her back to the land of reality.

"What is so wrong about me smiling?" Ziva glanced down to find Tony watching her.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that it has been a while since I've seen you smile so much," Tony said. "Tell me-"

Ziva cut him off suddenly by claiming his lips with her own, the urge to do so having become too much for her to handle. Placing one of her hands on his handsome face, while her other hand rested on his shoulder, she kissed him long and passionately.

"Because I love you, Agent DiNozzo," Ziva said with a smirk after she finally came up for air, her hand still resting on his cheek while the other is propped her head up for support. "Is that not something worth smiling about?"

"That's a first. Someone smiling because they love me." Tony shifted around onto his back. "Well, I guess that is something worth smiling about."

"You guess?" Ziva took the opportunity of Tony lying flat on his back to lay on top of him, covering his entire front with her body. "Now that is much better. Do you not agree?"

"I can live with it," Tony wound his hands around Ziva's waist as he smiled, then lifted one up and threaded it through her mane.

Just as they were about to lose themselves in each other, again, Ziva's cordless phone on the bedside table beside them decided to ring.

Ziva sat up to tell the caller to bugger off, and they both groaned at the loss of contact.

One of Tony's hands drew lazy circles on her hip, while the other was still lodged in her mane of dark wavy locks as Ziva reached for the phone.

His eyes were torn between watching her face or to gaze longingly at the view which she was carelessly showing off for him and for him alone. Many men would give many things to see what he had the chance to right now, and still more for the chance to sleep with Ziva David.

"Ziva speaking. How can I help you?" Ziva's free hand was toying with the strands of hair on Tony's muscular chest.

Ziva heard nothing but heavy breathing on the other end and then complete silence. She hoped that it was just some kid making a prank call and not something much worse. She was just about to place the phone back on its hook, when an electronic voice came over the line. It said three words, and three words only, but it was enough to startle her.

"_He is mine. . ."_

**To be continued. . . . . .**

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again for Tiffany 331, i would never had made it this far and I hope you had enjoyed it all. Oh and I have made a few changes to chapter 1. namely the part with that girl Sohpia Winchester, who'll now be named Vivian Winchester.

**I will write almost anything, well anything that has to do with NCIS. If anyone wants me to write a story for them, by all means ask away and I will see what I can do. Here are a lists of NCIS couples which I'll write about, for that is what I like.**

**Tiva, Kibbs, McAbby, McGiva, Tabby, Tate, Jibbs, Gabby, Kari, Diva. Any one of these.**

**I will not write about Tibbs, McNozzo or anything else that has to do with slash!**

**Come on people give me a challange? I like a challange.**


End file.
